Reflexões
by Naru-L
Summary: Sesshoumaru pensando sobre a perda do braço e o que isso influeniou sua vida. [Resposta o 10º desafio do Fórum.]


**_Reflexões_**

Estrelas... Lua crescente... Para qualquer outra pessoa essa é apenas mais uma pausa para o dia seguinte, infelizmente, ou felizmente isso não acontece para mim. O silêncio total, quebrado apenas por um ou outro grilo cantando, o suave murmurar da brisa passando por entre as folhas das arvores que nos protegem_... 'Que tolice poética é essa?_'

Só posso pensar que finalmente toda a pressão dessa jornada, dessa busca pela qual o motivo real ainda não descobri está afetando minha mente mais do que imaginei a principio. _'Tolice! Nada tão comum afetaria a mim. O grande e poderoso Lorde das Terras do Oeste.'_

Provavelmente, essa é apenas mais uma noite onde fico pensando o que meu odioso meio irmão está fazendo. Sim, penso nessas coisas. Não tenho medo de admitir, talvez minha raiva por ele esteja diminuindo. E pensar que hoje tenho mais motivos para odiá-lo do que antes. Aquele maldito e fraco hanyou fez com que eu perdesse algo.

_' Sim, meu braço'_ Ninguém jamais comenta sobre isso, eu mesmo não chego a pensar nessa **'pequena falha'** por mais do que alguns minutos. A verdade é que ele não me faz falta, não diminuiu meu poder ou minha capacidade de acabar com todos os que atravessam meu caminho. A única real importância está no pequeno detalhe do causador dessa ausência.

_' InuYasha'_ O meio-irmão caçula, aquele que sempre julguei mais fraco e inferior por não ser um yokai completo. _'O destino é realmente um deus caprichoso, ansioso por nos jogar na cara a dura realidade dos fatos' _

Sempre imaginei ser o mais forte, o irmão mais velho com puro sangue yokai... Não deixei de ser todas essas coisas, mas... a humilhação de ter a prova de que ele não é tão fraco como eu sempre acreditei é grande e constante demais. Eu poderia esquecer, claro se não houvesse essa _'marca'_ em meu corpo que sou obrigado a encarar todos os dias.

Vamos ver se consigo explicar, perder um braço naquela luta, perder a própria batalha ( e cada uma que se seguiu entre nós ) não me torna mais fraco aos olhos dos outros, nem aos meus. Apenas faz com que eu tenha que engolir parte de meu orgulho, admitir que aquele hanyou tem condições de me vencer, marcar meu corpo dessa maneira é muito mais do que jamais pude imaginar.

A parte física é conseqüência, é a lembrança, a marca que jamais poderei esquecer. Perdi o lugar de filho para meu pai para InuYasha, ele preferiu um misero hanyou ao yokai completo. Sempre pensei que ganhando dele nas lutas, estava provando que sou melhor do que ele, não importava a preferência de Inu no Taisho ou o que os outros diziam... Se eu ganhasse todas as batalhas, eu seria o melhor.

Então, isto aconteceu. Mesmo depois de morto, meu pai deixa claro sua preferência pelo hanyou inútil que sempre manchou o nome de nosso clã. A prova física da traição de nossa raça venceu até mesmo a mim. É poderoso a sua maneira, não posso mais fingir ignorar sua existência por causa daquela inútil batalha perdida.

Eu poderia ficar parado em algum canto, lamentando minha falta de sorte e choramingando a perda de um braço, mas isso não combina comigo. Coisas tolas e fracas não fazem o meu estilo, prefiro continuar lutando, provando que continuo sendo tão bom ou melhor do que antes.

Posso e vencerei aquele hanyou, eliminarei sua inútil existência e então, minha mente se acalmará. Desejos, sonhos, esperança, é por isso que somos guiados. Mesmo que eu nunca admita em voz alta, mesmo que jamais fale quais são meus planos, deixarei que minha existência seja levada por essas pequenas coisas tão humanas que desprezo tanto.

InuYasha mudou minha vida de mais de uma maneira, mais de uma de uma vez desde o momento que surgiu. Ocupou meu lugar nos desejos e sonhos de meu pai, trilhou caminhos tão errados que nem ao mesmo sou capaz de pensar e por fim, marcou meu corpo com a maldita espada que tanto desejei. Ele provou ser algo, muito melhor do que eu quis acreditar.

Assumiu seu lugar, ou melhor, conquistou um lugar neste mundo dividido entre humanos e yokais.

Uma batalha depois da outra, é isso o que os inúteis humanos dizem. Seres inferiores, sempre desejando o calor da batalha quando são tão fracos para lutar. Yokais inferiores não são muito diferentes, deixam-se levar pelos desejos corrompidos dos que buscam apenas pelo poder.

Talvez eu esteja enfraquecendo, talvez esteja me tornando algo parecido demais com tudo aquilo que tanto desprezo... Talvez, esteja me tornando mais...humano?

_'Pensamento ridículo!'_

Eu não busco poder por poder. Eu não busco morte pó prazer. Eu busco apenas por algo inominável e completamente hipnotizante. Algo que nada, ou ninguém, jamais poderá me proporcionar, nem ao menos tenho certeza de que conseguirei sozinho.

Não estou mais perto ou distante agora do que quando comecei, apenas, para minha infelicidade, parado no mesmo lugar em que comecei. Talvez eu tenha caminhado um pouco, afinal tenho tantos objetivos a mais agora do que antes.

A parte realmente triste se eu aceitar essa realidade é que, se tenho mais objetivos, mais certeza daquilo que quero é porque aquele inútil e desprezível hanyou atravessou minha vida novamente. O braço que ele feriu foi apenas o estopim para que uma outra busca começasse em minha vida, uma com muito mais sentido do que qualquer outra que eu já tenha tido.

Ele é a culpa e a causa, a resposta e a busca de minha existência. A parte realmente complicada de aceitar é que ele tem uma importância tão grande em minha vida quando tudo o que sempre desejei é que ele nunca houvesse nascido.

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Essa é a resposta ao décimo desafio do Fórum ( link no meu profile )_**

**_Esse título me deu o maior trabalho ( e depois de algumas sugestões absurdas XD ) resolvi deixá-lo assim simples mesmo. _**

**_Não ficou como eu gostaria, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer. Espero que gostem._**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


End file.
